


Winchester Choppers

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Castiel, Artist Dean, Bottom Castiel, Fox Dean, M/M, Mention of substance abuse (not Dean or Cas), Omega Castiel, Piercings, Rare Black Fox Cas, Recreational Drugs, Smut, Tattoos, Top Dean, Welder Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Owner Dean of Winchester Choppers is in a jam. His artist is unreliable and Dean’s gotta fire him, which leaves him in dire need of a new artist. But finding a talented artist on short notice isn’t easy, until a gorgeous black fox walks into his shop looking for a job.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Tattoos and Piercings





	Winchester Choppers

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean sucked on his bottom lip, tongue playing with his hoop snake bite piercings. It was something he unconsciously did when he was trying to keep himself calm and focused. The torch was on low as he welded the curved side of the structural steel tubing. Strong rigid frames were Dean’s specialty. The Alpha would only build a chopper he himself would ride. He wasn’t in the business of swindling, nor was he a con man. He cared deeply about his products. Hell, they carried his name; his legacy. He didn't create garbage; he created masterpieces that roared on the road. He was well known in the motorcycle world. His garage had been top five in the country for the last ten years. Dean and his team had been featured in multiple chopper magazines, and they didn’t have any shortage of clients.  
  
The Alpha wiped his forehead, slapped down his helmet, and continued his work. He was attempting to keep his eyes on the frame at hand instead of looking over at his bench window. It overlooked the rest of the large warehouse and its building section; however, it gave him a direct view of the painting/priming area. The airbrush and multiple paints were all over the paint booth area, where five bike frames were awaiting their paint jobs. They were backed up, because of the most unreliable employee he had.  
  
Artists were complicated, and each one had one type of vibe or another, but none made him want to Alpha rage and commit murder like the pompous and stuck up Alpha painter he currently employed.  
  
“Dean!” The Alpha looked up from his work and spotted his right hand man, Benny. The burly Alpha bear was Dean’s best friend, and he also did metal work and was assistant head of fabrications behind Dean.  
  
They had a small but functioning group. Fabricators consisted of the two of them plus Gordon Walker, another Alpha. He was a dog, and both he and Benny had known him for years. Gordon was a bit of an ass, but manageable. The mechanics department was led by Dean’s old college buddy, and one of his best friends, Ash. The short, old school, mullet-wearing Beta lynx was a genius in the mechanics world, and Dean dabbled in it himself. Ash had talked Dean into hiring one of the oddest Betas anyone could ever come across, named Garth Fitzgerald. The tall and lanky ferret kid was a master in the suspension systems, and Dean wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
A bubbly red-headed Omega named Charlie Bradbury was the shop's custodian and webmaster, a fox just like Dean, and a complete godsend, while a short Alpha beaver simply named Crowley was their accountant, as well as their marketing head. Dean had no idea how the sour British man had so many contacts, nor why he worked for Dean when he was extremely well connected, but Dean certainly wasn’t complaining.  
  
Dean stood up and rolled his shoulders as Benny started towards him. “Balth is here.”  
  
“Four fucking hours late! Its freaking noon!” Dean growled, as he turned off his torch and yanked off his helmet.  
  
“And he’s drunk or high as a kite. I can’t tell which.” Benny sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Fuck. He can’t paint like that. I don’t want him near the booth.” Dean started towards the door to reach the open space of the rest of the warehouse. He could see Balthazar wobbling on his legs, standing outside the open bay doors and being reprimanded by Charlie, who clearly didn’t want to hear his shit either. The fox stopped short when Benny’s meaty paw landed on his shoulder.  
  
“You know what you need to do brother,” the bear murmured, as his blue gaze looked over the backed up custom paint orders to their left. Dean growled and nodded. Everyone here had had enough and reached their ultimate limits after three years of this bullshit. He wasn’t sure why the hell it was so hard to find an artist for this position, but Winchester Choppers needed a new one ASAP since they were just about to lose their current one.  
  
“Charlie, go post that announcement,” Dean barked out, surprising the Omega who had been berating Balthazar. She looked up at the Alpha, a bit confused, until Benny signaled over towards the painting booth.  
  
“On it!” the redhead replied with a smile as she rushed towards her small office.  
  
“Dean-o!” Balthazar yelled, as he swayed on his feet in a form of greeting.  
  
“I’m not doing this with you anymore. Four hours late again? It's done; you’re fired. Charlie will give you the check for your last project and you’re done. Hell, she’ll mail it to you; I don’t want you in here wasted off your ass just to break something,” Dean growled out. His Alpha tone was underlined, and his scent radiated annoyance.  
  
Balthazar may have also been an Alpha, but Dean was the dominant of the pair, and the air around him had always been nothing but authoritative. The lesser Alpha swallowed and took a wobbling step back. “You’ll regret this, Winchester. You won’t find another artist as good as me,” were the last words the Brit voiced.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Two weeks. Two ridiculous, agonizing weeks of complete bullshit. Of course they had been unsuccessful in finding an artist that was a) not an arrogant prick asking for a pay way out of left field, b) had any actual experience painting on any kinds of metals, and much less actual custom ordered artwork for and on a motorcycle, and c) Dean would start painting his damn self before he ever called Balthazar back. Shit, he was a welder; holding up a paint gun couldn't be that much harder.  
  
The Alpha was frustrated and agitated with the already back ordered paint jobs being incredibly late, and he hated having upset customers. Dean couldn't blame his clients; it wasn't their fault nor problem that he had no artist currently working in his shop.  
  
Charlie had done her best to outsource their ad. Word of mouth between the others did conjure up a few applicants, but all had fallen through.  
  
Dean was working late. He was hot and had lost his shirt hours ago while he fiddled with installing a new carburetor on one of the crew’s bikes. He was almost done, and he could feel that a light sheen of sweat and motor oil had started to tickle his nose ring. The hoop was new to match the snake bite hoops he was playing with in concentration.  
  
“I wasn’t sure if anyone would be here.” Dean’s head snapped up at the voice. He was surprised to find a stranger had walked just inside the hanger. Dean grabbed a rag and wiped his hands before he came around the work bench the motorcycle was propped up on.  
  
“Can I help you?” The Alpha studied the stranger before him, and damn. Dean had certainly not expected an Omega to wander into his shop at ten o’clock at night on a Thursday. The Omega was a black fox, which was a rare sight in itself, and he was stunning. He was small, yet Dean had a feeling he could very much handle himself. He was lean but seemed strong, like he had a runner’s body, if the thick thighs clad in the skin-tight jeans were any indication. He wore an ash grey colored button up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing tattoos that reached his wrists, and he wore a garnet red waistcoat with a matching plaid bow tie that obscured a tattoo of a bee and sunflower on his neck. The guy had style. However, Dean was taken aback by the Omega’s beauty.  
  
He sported an elegant gold septum ring as well as a silver stud nose ring. He had the smallest gauges Dean had ever seen in both ears, which seemed to be multi-colored, and had two helix piercings in each ear as well. He had short and wild dark, almost black hair with streaks of blue all throughout. However, the most breathtaking part of the Omega’s look were his eyes. They were very lightly outlined in black to bring out their mystical cobalt blue color. They were mesmerizing.  
  
The Alpha couldn’t help his attraction, especially with the shy smile those plump lips were giving him, and as he came closer, he could smell the Omega’s scent, a rich and bold aromatic fragrance. Dean discreetly scented the air. Patchouli and myrrh. The Alpha in him purred; the Omega’s scent had him wanting to cuddle up and nuzzle away at his neck. He couldn’t stop his Alpha posturing, not with the way those blue eyes looked their fill of him with… arousal. Dean gave his best charming smile, canines glistening.  
  
“I, um, I was passing by and saw the lights on. I was planning to stop by tomorrow morning,” the Omega voiced, as he smirked up at the Alpha while he handed over a black folder.  
  
Dean arched a brow questioningly as he took the offered item before flipping it open. Inside was a professionally edited resume, along with actual photos of paint jobs the man had done on a vast variety of motorcycles, and Dean’s eyes went wide when he finally read the name on the application.  
  
“Castiel Novak? You’re him?” The Alpha was smiling like a loon. He had been a fan of the artist for years, yet there were never any pictures of him… nor had the fact that he was an Omega ever been posted.  
  
“Yes,” the Omega replied cautiously.  
  
Dean smelled the change in the other fox’s scent, and looked up at the elusive Castiel Novak. “I’m a huge fan. I think it started when I saw the Joker paint job on the Hayabusa Exorcist Sport Bike. Not my kind of bike whatsoever, but man, your skills had me hooked. I love the Jack Daniels wooden style you did on that bobber. I mean, I obviously get every bike mag that exists, and your latest masterpieces are always featured. I saw a few in person at some motorcycle shows.”  
  
  


  
  
  
Castiel was beaming at him, and damn, Dean was in trouble. He’d been a fan for years, but having the guy in his shop in person and he was a freaking hot Omega...shit.  
  
“I’m actually a fan of yours as well, Mr. Winchester. Your choppers are top notch and unique. Your welding skills, as well as motorcycle designs, are exotic and most importantly, functional. I remember a few years back you had developed that new motion suspension system and…” Castiel abruptly stopped his rant as he watched the Alpha’s blinding smile aimed at him, while his tongue played with his hooped snake bites. It made Castiel play with his own tongue ring subconsciously.  
  
  


  
  
  
The Omega couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the tall and broad-shouldered Alpha before him. He had seen Dean Winchester’s picture many times in magazines, however, being in person in front of him, was exhilarating. He was all dominant Alpha. He had muscled arms with a powerful chest and abs, with the ever so slight bit of pudge right before where his narrow hips teased, above where the man’s faded blue jeans hung low.  
  
The Alpha was ridiculously attractive with emerald green eyes that held swirls of gold. A dust of freckles decorated his cheeks and nose, which held a silver hoop nose ring on the left. Two diamond studs pierced his right eyebrow, while two small hoop earrings held firm in each ear. His short, sandy brown hair was perfectly spiked to seem as if he just naturally woke up that way. Castiel smirked.  
  
The Alpha was too handsome. It wasn’t helping any that the man was indeed very much shirtless. He had hoop rings in each nipple, while a large tattoo took over his chest. The artist had done a great job in making the Alpha’s skin look as if it had been ripped open to show a modernized version of the batman chest plate. On the left side of his neck were the initials D.W., and he had two full sleeves. Castiel wanted to spend time studying whatever was tastefully sprawled all over those muscular arms.  
  
They had both been silent a bit too long as they mutually eyed each other, and suddenly Castiel blushed furiously while the Alpha rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “So, um, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?”  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t even say. Like I mentioned, I was planning to stop by tomorrow morning during regular business hours to apply for the artist position. Well, if it's still available, of course,” Castiel went on, as he gestured towards the black folder that was still clasped in Dean’s large hands.  
  
“Y-you wanna work here? For me? What happened to Angel Customs? You’ve been with them for years. Not that I wanna sound ungrateful!” Dean rushed to add.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. The whole place smelled of a mix of Alphas, yet Dean’s scent was making him giddy and his Omega wanting to mewl. The Alpha’s aroma was petrichor and pine mixed with engine oil. The Omega inhaled as he stood a tiny bit closer.  
  
“I’m an independent contractor, and I felt in need of a change. One of the mechanics was a bit of an asshole, and after messing with my paints, I’d had enough. He ruined one of my airbrush guns, and I ended up having to redo a gas tank twice, which took a lot longer because of the fuck up.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault. But I did hear you were looking for someone, so I wanted to see if we could be a good match.” Castiel couldn’t help but blush at his last words as he played with his tongue ring.  
  
“So, independent contractor, what am I looking at?” Dean asked with a calming smile.  
  
“Well, I tend to set my hours from 8 to 6, but if a piece requires more time, I’ll stay later if allowed. I take two 30 minutes breaks during the day, one at 11 and one at 3. I take an hour lunch from 12:30 to 1:30. I do have one ‘condition’ which I won’t do in the workplace to avoid any issues,” Castiel started as he used air quotes. Dean arched a brow to go on. The Omega smiled. “On my breaks, I go to my car and smoke cannabis. It helps me focus and gets my creative juices going. However, I do understand if this is not something you are comfortable with.”  
  
Dean snorted. “I don’t have a problem with it. Three others here do the same, but out back in Ash’s trailer. As long as it's not in my shop, I don’t care,” he told him. Ash, Garth, and at times Crowley would all ‘party’ in Ash’s trailer in the far back of the lot. He wasn’t about to give Castiel Novak shit about smoking weed. “How much are you asking for?” the Alpha asked. He looked back at the resume, found the initial asking salary, and looked up at the Omega with shocked wide eyes. “That’s… that’s it?”  
  
Castiel laughed. “I charge supplies and my time. I don’t see a point of gauging prices ridiculously high just because my name is popular. It’s also one of the reasons I left Angel Customs. I found out they were charging clients almost three times what I was. Of course, they pocketed the extra, and it just made me unable to stay there any longer.”  
  
“Wow, I completely understand that. I don’t run my shop or company like that,” Dean agreed. “So, being as you are an independent contractor, you don’t exactly work for me, but act as a company hire.” The Alpha arched a brow, wanting to be sure he understood.  
  
The Omega beamed and gave him a dazzling smile. “Yes.”  
  
“Great, I’ll just have you come in tomorrow to do the paperwork with Charlie, and we can get you started. I’m a bit backed up in paint job orders,” Dean admitted.  
  
Castiel looked over at the large painting booth to see the gas tanks as well as a few full frames awaiting their painting. “I’m sure I’ll be able to take care of whatever the orders are promptly.”  
  
The Omega almost mewled when Dean gave him a sharp smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Omega Novak.”  
  
“Tomorrow, Alpha Winchester.” Working at Winchester Choppers was going to be quite interesting.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel fit right in with the rest of the crew at Winchester Choppers. Of course, some of the other Alphas such as Benny and Gordon had quickly shown interest in the latest addition to the team, yet Charlie had squashed any hope they had when one morning she had pointed out to them how the artist and their boss tended to always have eye sex from across the room, and through the viewing window from Dean’s welding area. The redhead had laughed into her coffee at their distraught expressions.  
  
Dean had been incredibly impressed with how quickly Castiel had taken care of the on-hold orders that had already been waiting on the counters from Balthazar’s incompetence. Since the Omega came aboard, and Charlie announced it via all kinds of medias and Crowley used his name a an extra lure, well, Winchester Choppers was busier than ever.  
  
Dean was surprised he had lasted two months before he finally gave into his attraction. Well, to be fair, it hadn’t been as if the Omega had made it easy for him. One evening, they had both stayed late to work on projects that had demanding deadlines. Dean had decided on a short break and wandered out of his welding area. It was hotter than normal, and he wondered if the A/C unit was having issues or if the industrial fans were off.  
  
He was using his rag to wipe his hands and some of the sweat from his bare chest when he found the hangar door closed. That would explain why his welding area had felt hotter than usual. He started towards it when he stopped short at what was right in front of him.  
  
Castiel was sitting on the Alpha’s bike waiting for him, however, he was barefooted, pantless and shirtless… wearing nothing but pale pink, lace panties as he laid down the length of Dean’s motorcycle, back arched and ass offered right at the end of it. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that?  
  
“I was wondering when you were going to come out here and show me how the suspension on your favorite ride handles,” Castiel voiced as he leaned his head against the gas tank, exposing his neck all the more for the Alpha.  
  
  


  
  
  
Dean’s nostrils flared. The mix of the Omega’s already enticing scent paired with his arousal had the Alpha hard in seconds. Dean would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the hungry way the Omega watched him. His pupils were already blown with clear lust; Dean could barely make out the ring of blue around it.  
  
Dean growled and yanked open his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and dropped his pants with his boxers. He kept his eyes on the Omega’s gaze, who was eyeing his cock like it was the best prize.  
  
He stepped behind the motorcycle, appreciating the Omega’s gorgeous physique. Castiel had a large tattoo of an exquisitely designed lotus flower that took up his whole lower back, right before the swell of his perky ass. The pink lace was deliciously stretched across the parted mounds, not quite covering much, and Dean was drooling at the offered sight.  
  
The Alpha spread the Omega’s cheeks, moving the thin lace to the side, fully exposing him, and Dean groaned with a dire need to taste his slick when he gasped and cursed at the sight. “Fuck, you have a guiche piercing? So hot!” And then Dean buried his face between Castiel’s cheeks and licked with vigor. He teased the sensitive piercing, wanting to hear Castiel’s moans and whines that encouraged him on as he felt the Omega tremble around him as he slid his tongue inside of him.  
  
Castiel held on to the handle bars as Dean worked his tongue and tongue ring to drive him absolutely crazy as he teased his guiche piercing and lapped at his slick, swirling his tongue and sucking at his delicate skin, making him arch his back like a needy little Omega. Castiel mewled loudly, wanting more, as his hips pushed back against his lovers’ face.  
  
“Dean… please… please.”  
  
The Alpha hummed against his hole, the vibration making his toes curl as Dean then slightly bit at his left ass cheek through the lace, proceeding to mouth his way across Castiel’s heated skin, his tongue tracing the lotus’ outline and making the Omega gasp.  
  
The Alpha reached on either side and picked up Castiel’s legs, bringing them back over the ends of the motorcycle. Castiel made sure to have a good grasp of the handle bars as Dean supported his Omega’s back end by holding his legs up wheelbarrow style. The Alpha slowly slid into the Omega’s wet and hot heat, gaining a low moan from his lover, who mewled against the gas tank. Dean was stretching him wide, his girth and length impressive as Castiel felt every inch of him fill him. “Fuck.”  
  
Dean groaned, letting his head fall back at the incredible pleasure of being fully sheathed in the Omega’s perfect tight ass. He started a slow pace, wanting to find his rhythm. This had been one of his fantasies since he had discovered motorcycles. It was almost as if he was fucking the damn bike. When he shifted his angle ever so slightly, the Omega cried out as he arched his back. Dean played with his snake bite rings in triumph. He had found exactly what he had been looking for. He took a firm stand and started to piston his hips, fucking into Castiel with abandon. Castiel was a loud little thing, and fuck, did it do things to the Alpha’s ego.  
  
“Yes! Yes! Yeah, yeah, ohhhh.” The Omega’s song was encouraging Dean on, and fuck, it felt incredible. The bike moved in sync as much as it could, truly testing its suspensions resolve as Dean pounded into his lover. He slid forward and stayed inside of Castiel as deeply as he could, making the Omega go wild as he swirled his hips against him, the pressure teasing the guiche piercing, and then Castiel was coming hard. He cried out Dean’s name as his hips gyrated against the Alpha’s ministrations, milking his orgasm out of him.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean voiced, a low roar leaving him as his climax rushed through him, pumping his seed into the Omega with a thundering shudder that left his whole body lax and feeling exuberant.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
After their event on Dean’s motorcycle, the duo had started to court each other properly. Dean was ridiculously smitten with the nerdy and beautiful Omega. Castiel kept him on his toes, and challenged him in every course of their friendship and their intimate relationship.  
  
In the shop, Castiel proved an innovative individual, with ideas he would throw at Dean during the motorcycle designing phases. Hell, he had convinced Dean to create a new, and lighter concept bike. Cas called it the feather bike. Dean had just been impressed with the end result.  
  
  


  
  
  
In their personal relationship, things were on a constant, simmering heat. As soon as they were alone, they were wrapped around each other, and neither wanted to be anywhere else.  
  
Presently, they were cuddled up in the Alpha’s bed after sharing an intimate shower. They had spent more time leisurely kissing each other than actually showering. Castiel nestled against Dean’s chest, the Alpha’s strong arms loose around him as they watched a mindless movie on the wall mounted TV, about a cat from space. Castiel loved having lazy evenings together just like these; laying together nude and content. Both loved the feel of the other against them. There was no need for anything sexual, but the happiness of simply being surrounded by the other, with their touch, their scent, and their breaths in rhythm as sleep teased them both.  
  
The first night they had spent this way, they had casually traced each other’s many tattoos and piercings, sharing their stories and meanings in whispered tones and in between sweet kisses.  
  
The Alpha had quite a bit more work than Castiel did, however, the Omega very much enjoyed tracing each one and had learned their meanings for the Alpha. The Omega shared in their meanings. They both had full sleeved art work, yet they were vastly different.  
  
Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s muscled biceps and he pulled his arm around him a bit more and eyed the tattoos. The Alpha’s right arm was dedicated to music; more specifically, four of the greatest classic rock bands. The artwork was impressive and unique. It had different types of guitars with some lyrics intermixed in the bands chosen, with the band logos themselves.  
  
Some Kind of Monster by Metallica  
Thunderstruck by AC/DC  
Ramble On by Led Zeppelin  
Feel Like Makin’ Love by Bad Company  
  
Castiel laced their fingers together and looked at his own right arm. Their arms clashed a bit because of their different color schemes. While Dean’s arm was darker shades and tones with reds and blacks, Castiel’s arm was bright with vibrant colors, his arm’s theme depicting hummingbirds and butterflies with sunflowers. The Omega smirked as he flexed their clasped hands. Dean barely responded, and when Castiel heard a soft snore against his hair, he smiled.  
  
The Omega looked over at the Alpha’s left arm that was nestled around his chest, heavy and warm. Dean had a similar look to this arm as the other, only it was a mix of his four favorite books and their authors. It was a swirl of books, with the titles lined just as they were portrayed on the actual covers, as well as the author’s signatures all intertwined. He had more dark hues of blues and grey in the tones of the colors.  
  
Slaughterhouse Five by Vonnegut  
American Gods by Neil Gaiman  
Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury  
Christine by Stephen King  
  
Castiel’s own left arm was, again, quite a contrast to Dean’s. The Omega had always loved the cosmos. The stars and planets had always fascinated him and therefore, his whole left arm was a dazzling array of vivid colors displaying the universe and its many wonders. He even had a black hole included in the awe-inducing show of the stars and planets, along with comets and a nebula.  
  
Castiel had a fluffy bee and a sunflower on his neck, while Dean had his own initials displayed on his own. While the Omega had the lotus flower on his lower back, Dean had an impressive piece. His whole back was a display of what his skeletal inside were to be, only the the bones had all been replaced with motorcycle machinery. It had left Castiel awestruck the first time he had seen it clearly. It was so realistic and perfectly proportionate to Dean’s own skeleton, it was even a bit unnerving.  
  
Dean even had tattoos around his two bow-legged calves. The Alpha was a big fan of anything classic. Classic rock music, classic books and authors; he even had a classic ‘67 Chevy Impala he doted on, lovingly named Baby. The tattoos around his calves were no different. They were classic monsters.  
  
On his left leg Dean had vintage images of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and Bram Stoker’s Dracula, while on his right leg he had The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson, and Guy Endore’s The Werewolf of Paris. The images were eerie and so well detailed they looked as if they were about to come out of the Alpha’s legs. Castiel had never wanted ink on his legs, but he did appreciate Dean’s.  
  
The Alpha suddenly moved a bit, making the Omega turn in his embrace. Castiel looked up at his still slumbering lover. He gently traced the outline of the batman logo on Dean’s chest as he glanced up at his face. Dean was handsome beyond anyone Castiel had ever met. Yet, hot Alpha or not, he was kind and strong. He cared deeply for the people in his life, and while Castiel had admitted to himself that he had at first wrongly judged the Alpha, thinking he would just be another arrogant prick, after that first meeting all those months ago, Dean had done nothing but pleasingly prove him wrong. He had deflated any and all walls and reservation the Omega might have had. When he had made the decision to offer himself to the Alpha on his motorcycle, he hadn’t thought they would become an item and stumble into a relationship that made him so happy his whole being could vibrate from it.  
  
He had thought it would be a good fuck, and once in a while they could go at it, but no. Dean had admitted rather quickly he was interested in something more, and Castiel had been helpless to do anything but nod numbly before he had jumped the Alpha. The sex alone was mind blowing. But Dean gave him so much more. He respected him and included him in decisions and plans for the shop as well as at home. He had moved in with Dean a little over a month ago.  
  
Castiel smiled. Dean’s petrichor and pine scent was calm, and radiated happy Alpha, which only served to make the Omega nuzzle into his chest.  
  
Deciding to leave Angel Customs and wandering into Winchester Choppers had been the best decision he had ever made, professionally and very much personally. Just as he was falling asleep against Dean’s chest, the Alpha’s phone went bright yet soundless on the nightstand.  
  
Castiel reached over and opened his lover’s text from Benny. Castiel gasped at the picture in it, and tried not to laugh at what Benny had written.  
  
 _“Really? Y'all can’t warn a brother? Is this why I had to replace the stand on your bike weeks ago, and you asked for the industrial resistance one? No wonder the suspension was squeaking! FYI, I’m never working late again.”_ -Benny  
  
The Omega was trying not to laugh and wake up his Alpha as he looked at the picture. How the hell he and Dean hadn’t realized that Benny had been in the hangar was beyond him. It was a really good picture, though.  
  
They'd had sex on Dean’s motorcycle again, only this time, the Alpha had been seated on it as he was about to take it for a spin, while Castiel had mounted him, sitting on his lap. They were nude and kissing hungrily as Castiel had used the back foot pegs of the bike to control the depth and speed of their lovemaking. He had held onto Dean’s neck and shoulders as the Alpha had helped him move up and down on him, while the Omega ground his hips down, doing small little dirty figure eights with his hips. It had been so good, just a few hours ago. Clearly, neither had known any of the others had still been in the shop. Castiel snorted, and placed Dean’s phone back on the nightstand. He could already picture the Alpha blushing in embarrassment in the morning when he would read the text.  
  
Castiel promptly fell asleep against his Alpha’s tattooed chest with a happy smile on his face.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
